Maldito remolino
by inuchara2511
Summary: un misterioso remolino absorbe a ranma, akane,inuyasha ,ahome amu e ikuto que los lleva a conocer nuevos mundo y personajes de series ,programas , etc. Una historia llena de diversión un momento perfecto para reir anteriormente la fuerza del destino
1. secuestrados por un remolino

Comentarios

Adaneko 25: Hola bienvenidos yo soy Adaneko 25 y ella es Isanime

Isanime: Hola

Este es nuestro primer Fanfiction

Despues de vencer a naraku se sello el pozo asi evitando que ahome e inuyasha se volveran a ver durantge un año hasta que un dia ahome staba asiendo la tarea cuando desde su ventana ve un brillo probeniente de el pozo entonces va asia el pozodonde cay y ve a chipo y a inuyasha parados enfrente del pozo entonces ahome sale y le da un abrazo a inuyasha y luego una luz azul se los traga

Mientra tanto en la casa de los tendo

AKANE:¡RANMA ERES UN IDIOTA!

RANMA: no es mi culpa que no sepas cocinar

AKANE:como lo sabes si nisiquiera la probaste

RANMA:por que nunca has sabido coccinar

Akane lo empuja y cay a un remolino azul akane al darse cuenta lo intenta traer de vuelta pero ella se cay con el

Mientras tanto en la casa de amu

Ikuto: Toc toc

AMU:I..KUTO que aces aquí

IKUTO: lo de siempre fresita

AMU:*con un leve sonrojo* idiota

Amu se dirije al balcon y se acerca a ikuto y tropieza con el (torrrpe) y los 2 cay y se abre un remolino azul

Al despertar todos se encuentran un lugar magico donde conocen unos seres desconosidos

Comentarios de las autoras

Adaneko 25:como somos bien crueles no les vamos a decir que pasa despues

Ranma:pero a donde rayos caemos

Adaneko 25:adonde se me antoje

Isanime:fue mi idea dejarlo en suspenso

Adaneko 25:y eso que ella es la buena

Ranma: osea que estamos perdidos T.T

Isanime: Era eso o una ridicules de ella como conocer Hello Kitty decide

Ranma: SUSPENDIDO SUSPENDIDO!

Adaneko 25: Y les Dije "fuck yeah"

Isanime: Por favor dejen reviews


	2. Bienvenidos a una aventura

Adaneko25:hola bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo

Isanime: a se tanto tiempo que no escribimos

Adaneko25: bueno continuamos

Ranma :hasta que nos van a decir a donde caimos

Adaneko25:callate

Isanime:El tiene razon no hemos escrito hace mucho y apenas empezamos

Adaneko 25: no nos pertenece ninguna serie solo la historia e isanime eres muy mala conmigo eres cruel y tirana y mezquina y todas esas palabras malas que se refieren a ti T.T

Isanime:Mira quien lo dice la que mae amenazo con sacarme del esto.

INUYASHA: Ahome estas bien.

AHOME:Si

Ahome se sonroja al ver a inuyasha, despues de que pasaron 3 años separados, despues de un silencio Ahome lo interrumpe al recordar que ya no estaba en su casa.

AHOME: ¿Dónde estamos?

INUYASHA :No lo se.

Inuyasha se inclina un poco para permitirle a Ahome que suba, mientras sonreia.

INUYASHA: Sube Ahome.

AHOME:Si ya voy

Otra vez sonrojada ya que paso mucho tiempo desde que hizo algo asi, pero despues tuvo un sentimiento de estar en casa.

JAKE: ¿que hacen en mi casa?

INUYASHA:Te refieres a ese arbol

JAKE: si

AHOME:Oye, nos podrias decir donde estamos

JAKE:a caray pues que no saben donde estan

INUYASHA: NO

JAKE: pues bienvinidos a a la tierra de uuu

Ahome e inuyasha: uuu?

JAKE:SI

AHOME:¿Cómo llegamos aquí y como volveremos?

JAKE :los llevare al dulce reyno…momento no eres un perro magico*CON OJOS DE ESTRELLITA*

INUYASHA :de que diablos hablas

AHOME: algo asi

JAKE: Por cierto soy Jake y ustedes

AHOME: Yo soy ahome y el muchacho es inuyasha

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE

IKUTO:WOW tu patio es grande

AMU :idiota este no es mi patio…..¿Dónde estamos?

IKUTO:no se pero te puedes bajar de mi cuando quieras

*AMU SE BAJA RAPIDAMENTE DE IKUTO TODA ROJA, IKUTO SE RIE *

AMU: no te rias idiota

FIN :hola quien anda ahí

FIN:!son humanos como yo!

IKUTO:quieres decir que tu eres humano

AMU:no seas grosero

IKUTO: solo quiero asegurarme

FIN:te refires a esto es solo un gorro*SE LO QUITA*

AMU:es mas güero que Tadase

*IKUTO LA TOMA DEL BRAZO Y LA ARRASTRA A EL*

IKUTO: (ENOJADO)¿Quién eres y donde estamos?*AMU SONROJADA*

FIN: soy fin y esto es la tierra de uuu

IKUTO: ¿como volvemos?

FIN: Si quieren los puedo llevar con la dulce princesa creo que ella los ayudara y de paso asi podre presentarles a mi amigo Jake.

MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DE LA CASA DE MARCELINE

RANMA:Bajate de mi pesas mucho

AKANE:!Callate,eres un tonto¡*Akane lanza a Ranma a un pequeño lago cerca de ahí que parecia un pantano mas bien*

De las aguas en vez un hombre de pelo negro sale una chica mas de pelo Akane se aleja.

RANMA:!Akaaaaaane¡ no me dejes hablando solo.

Akane se detiene al darse cuenta de algo que la inquieto en el momento.

AKANE:Ranma…¿Dónde estamos?

RANMA:Ehhhh…no lo se. Solo recuerdo que me lanzaste al estanque de la casa y en vez de tocar el agua senti el vacio y luego caimos aquí,….de hecho quiero preguntarte una cosa.¿Me seguite?

AKANE: ….*SONROJADA*!Claro que no¡ me tropece y cai junto contigo idiota.

MARCELINE:Oigan ustedes que hacen en mi casa

Ranma y Akane POV No habia visto esa casa

AKANE:Oye nos podrias ayudar no sabemos donde estamos

MARCELINE: Que raro, me imagino que ustedes no son de uuuuuu verdad.

RANMA:¡Queeeeeeee!

MARCELINE: Los llevare al dulce reino alguien los ayudara ahí.

Adaneko25:wow es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho

Inuyasha: no lleven 2 capitulos

Adaneko :digo es que ahorra todos se la train contra mi T.T

Isanime: Es que tu provocas a todos y consideras molestar a la gente como deporte olimpico

Adaneko : y de eso estoy orgullosa tengo varias medallas

Ikuto : ves amu los defecto son virtudes dependiendode donde los mires

Oliveraton :adaneko eres una parlanchina

Adaneko:no no lo soy

Ikuto, inuyasha ,ranma, isanime : si si lo eres

Isanime: Hasta el niño de 3 años lo sabe

Adaneko :T.T definitivamente hoy se la traen contra mi

Isanime:mientras adaneko discute estupideces los despido BYE. R&amp;R


	3. Por fin nos conocemos

ADANEKO: HOLA LE DAMOS LA BIENVENIDAS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO

Isanime: Te pasas a la mejor si hay algún hombre que lea esto.

Adaneko: Pss ya mero pero no venimos a alegar eso

Ikuto: Aquí nos conocimos verdad

Adaneko: el niño quiere atención voltéenlo a ver por favor (todos lo voltean a ver)

Ikuto: yo (levanta la mano para saludar) momento como que niño

Isanime: yo?

Adaneko: si el niño no es capaz de saludar como la gente normal

Ikuto: lo que sea comienza con la historia

Adaneko : ok

Todos van llegando al dulce reino y entonces Fin, Jake y Marcelin se llegan a saludarse

Jake: hola fin quienes son los tortolitos de algodón de azúcar con las hadas

Amu: (toda roja) como que tortolitos

Ikuto: que no los somos?

Amu ¡no! (Ikuto la abraza)

Ran: como que hadas

Miki: somos shugo chara

Su: somos el verdadero yo de Amu

Akane: quieres ser una pintora, porrista, ama de casa?

Amu: creo que tenemos otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparnos Ikuto suéltame

Pensamientos de Inuyasha: Que raro que nadie allá notado mi orejas

Akane: ¿tienes orejas de perro?

Inuyasha: En serio hasta ahora lo notaron

Ahome: Parce que no eres el único

Ikuto: En serio Yoru tenías que hacer eso

Yoru: XD,jajajajaja, NYA

Amu: Parece que ustedes 2 son las más normales

Marcelin: No es cierto ella en realidad es un chico

Ranma: Como lo sabes?

Marcelin: Estaban en mi casa y los vi llegar, además me esteba divirtiendo con solo verlos.

Amu: olvídenlo no hay nadie normal aquí

Ahome: (suspira) ojala fuera mentira

Jake: vienen o se quieren quedar

Todos van a donde están

Dulce Princesa (D.P): Hola chicos que hacen aquí…..quienes son ellos?

Fin: No lo sabemos solo los encontramos

Marcelin: Yo vi llegar a estos 2, apareció un extraño remolino azul y desde a dentro salieron ellos cerca de mi casa

D. P: Un remolino?

Es entonces cuando saca un artilugio extraño que lanza una luz sobre el grupo de desconocidos

Inuyasha: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Jake: Solo un aparato de la Dulce princesa para devolverlos a casa

D.P: Tardara un rato así que pueden irse vuelvan cuando les avise y …se están comiendo a mis súbditos

Ikuto: Yo no solo el castillo, pero la pelirroja se está comiendo la menta

Inuyasha: Se puede comer (Tomando un pedazo de la pared) sabe muy bien!

Ranma: chismoso y primero que nada me llamo Ranma y segundo tú también te lo estas comiendo

Dulce princesa: dejen de comerse mi reino y díganme sus nombres

Ranma: Como ya dije soy Ranma y por cierto alguien tiene agua caliente aquí?

Akane: Yo Soy Akane

Amu: Yo soy Amu y ellas son Ran, Miki, Su y Dia, y los chicos a mi lado es Ikuto y Yoru.

Ikuto: yo

Amu: Deja de comerte la pared.

Ikuto: qué tal si me lo cambias por un beso(acercándose a ella)

Amu: quítate pervertido (toda roja)

Ahome: Yo soy Ahome y el Inuyasha,…Deja la pared!

Inuyasha: Ay solo fue pedazo

Ahome: Abajo!

Y en la habitación se escuchó un sonoro golpe de la cara de Inuyasha estampada contra el piso

Ahome: Te estas comiendo el piso?!

Inuyasha : Nooo(Con un pedazo en su boca)

Comentarios

Isanime: Wow cuanto hemos escrito hoy y todavía faltan nuestros comentarios

Adaneko: solo les informo que como Ikuto no me volvió a contestar se considera como si se hubiera rendido por lo cual yo gano

Ikuto: eso no es justo

Adaneko: yo no invente las reglas solo las cumplo

Isanime pero si las inventaste

Adaneko: cállate

Posdata volví a tener la última palabra vuelvo a ganar

Isanime: Por cierto que acaso son sordos les dijeron que no se comieran el reino

Ranma: no nos comimos todo el reino

Isanime: Se acabaron una casa completa además ustedes 2 son barriles sin fondo

Adaneko: si de echo me sorprende que Ikuto allá comido tanto

Ikuto: era chocolate

Akane: Ojala les den pesadillas y no se duerman

Adaneko: sus deseos son ordenes unas horribles pesadillas para un capitulo próximo nos vemos

Isanime: Advertencia es en general para todos

Las chicas: Porque también a nosotras

Isanime: No voy a dar spoilers

Adaneko dejen R&amp;R Y otra vez gano yo


	4. Secuestro

Isanime: Hola chicos Adaneko no podrá estar con nosotros debido a que ella no le gusta los capítulos con peleas

Ranma, Inuyasha, Ikuto: En serio!

Ranma: Entonces que es lo que hace con nosotros

Isanime: Eso es diferente es por molestarlos a propósito y querer tener la razón, en cambio me acompaña un amigo que es fanático de Inuyasha como yo.

Yolo: hola chicos o chicas mientras Adaneko flojea nosotros haremos la historia, esperen hola Adaneko espera nooo¡!

Inuyasha: Tengo fanáticos?

Isanime y Yolo: SI!

Yolo: Me dolió

Inuyasha: Sii!, soy famoso

Ikuto: Que hay de Ranma y de mi

Isanime: Me agradan chicos pero prefiero a Inuyasha

Yolo: Isanime tiene razón, pero yo prefiero a Inuyasha

Ranma e Ikuto: T_T¿POR QUEEEEEE?

Isanime y Yolo: Y comenzamos

D.P: Que significa esto?

Mentita: Que pasa Princesa?

D.P: Llama a los chicos creo que ya descubrí lo que pasa

Mentita: Enseguida

Después de un rato todos llegan

Amu: Ya sabes cómo volveremos a casa?

D.P: Si creo que lo descubrí, los analice y encontré que irradian una peculiar energía, que en si logra que ustedes viajen a otros lugares, planetas y dimensiones lo cual fue un poco fácil de decifrar, pero el viaje en el tiempo es algo raro se supone que es imposible hasta el día de hoy, además de que hay algo que me preocupa. (Con sus dedos en la punta del labio)

Akane: Es algo de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos también nosotros

Ahome: Que pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Alguien se acerca (va hacia la ventana, por detrás todos se acercan)

Ranma: Que es eso?

Una sombra que se acerca al castillo y de repente la sombra se extiende por la habitación y al salir desaparecen D.P, Akane y Amu.

Fin: Dulce princesaaa!

Ranma: Akaneeee!

Ikuto no dice nada y se va a la orilla de la ventana para ir a buscar a Amu mientras Ranma le sigue por detrás

Inuyasha: Ahome te encuentras bien

Ahome: Si, pero, como fue que no me paso nada?

Inuyasha: Cuando se acercó esa cosa tenía un olor muy parecido a Naraku y cuando te vi estabas purificando la zona creo que por eso te encuentras bien.

Ahome: Eso tiene sentido pero,….¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Inuyasha: He tenido que escuchar demasiado a la anciana Kaede y a Miroku

Jake: Hermanitooo!

Jake empieza a quitar escombros que cayeron encima e Fin.

Fin:¿Por qué estaba el Lich aquí?

Ahome:¿Quién?

Jake: El Lich es un criatura antigua que hasta hace poco se liberó de alguna forma se supone que tiene el objetivo de destruir todo lo que este vivito y coleando.

Inuyasha: Y ese que quiere con nosotros?

Fin: No lo se, hace mucho que no lo vemos

Jake: Entonces hay que averiguarlo

Ahome: Esperen no tengo mi arco

Jake: En casa del árbol debe de haber alguno de los arcos que nunca usa Fin, nos detendremos ahí y tomas uno.

Ahome se sube encima de Inuyasha para alcanzar a los demás mientras Fin hace lo mismo con Jake.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo nos piensan alcanzar?

Fin:¿Yo pregunto lo mismo?

Después Inuyasha empieza sus largos saltos, mientras Jake se hace más grande de lo que es y corre. Ahome e Inuyasha se quedan impresionados ante lo que ven, al igual que Jake y Fin. Con unos minutos alcanzan a Ranma e Ikuto y para explicar lo que paso.

Comentarios

Chicos: AAaaahhhhhhh

Isanime: Porque están tan relajados, se van enfrentar al Lich se llevaron a Amu, Akane y la Dulce Princesa

Jake: Que acaso están locos

Inuyasha: Lo sabemos pero…

Ikuto: Con Adaneko fuera del capitulo

Ranma: Se sienten como vacaciones

Fin: Están exagerando ni puede ser tan mala

Ranma: Malaaa, eso ni siquiera le llega a los tobillos, solo espero que Akane no decida hacer lo misma que ella.

Ikuto: Oye hoy no hubo ninguna pelea entonces, cuando Adaneko se entere…

Isanime: A mí no me pasara nada yo ya me acostumbre, bueno mientras se relajan ellos aquí me despido adiós


	5. El Lich

Comentarios:

Ranma: Vacaciones!

Isanime: Chicos cálmense, además Adaneko volverá en el siguiente capitulo

Ahome: Que pasara ahora

Isanime: pues no me gusta dar spoilers pero aquí una pista, Inuyasha, transformación

Inuyasha: porque! no dijiste que me preferías

Isanime: Si pero tiene que pasar debes en cuando algo interesante, no, bueno comenzamos.

Ikuto: Entonces que hacemos solo llegamos a atacar y ya.

Fin: Talvez…

Ranma: Creo que tengo un plan, como Ahome no tuvo ningún problema,ella debería atacar por detrás y nosotros distraemos al Lich.

…..

Ikuto: Eres listo?

Ranma: A que te refieres

Ikuto: nada

Jake: Es un buen plan como no se me ocurrió

Fin: Ya se, viejo hasta yo me quede sin palabras

Yoru: Oigan creo que ya llegamos

Ikuto: Porque lo crees

Yoru: Pues dijeron que esa cosa mata lo vivo, creo que este lugar está más que muerto

Fin: Por cierto tengan estas gemas se supone que los protege de su influencia

Ranma: Espera que pasara con las chicas ellas no tiene esto

Fin: Tranquilo traje también para ellas, además la joya que tiene la Dulce princesa deberá protegerla un rato mientras estén juntas.

Ranma: Bien entonces yo, Ikuto, Fin y Jake iremos a distraerlo, mientras tú y Ahome

Entonces el grupo se separa con Inuyasha y Ahome hiendo por detrás y el otro grupo acercándose al Lich y conforme se acerca se escucha unas voces, una proveniente del Lich y otra voz que fue desconocida para el resto del mundo que proviene de una esfera de humo.

Lich: Ya cumplí con mi part, secuestre a los que pude y ahora cumple tú y dame el poder que quiero para conocer ese mundo.

Fin POV: Como es posible el Lich trabajando para alguien más, pero…

¿?: Efectivamente usted termino su parte nuestro jefe se encontrara complacido de la noticia pero solo falta una cosa.

Lich: ¿De qué se trata ahora?, lo que sea lo hare

¿?: Entonces, MUERE!

La esfera de humo se desvanece en el aire, el Lich se voltea para darse cuenta que tenía 4 oponentes frente a él.

Fin:¿Quién era él y donde están las chicas? Contesta!

Lich: Hoy no obtuve lo que esperaba, así que me conformare con deshacerme de ustedes.

Fue entonces cuando se inició una batalla entre ellos contra el Lich con la esperanza de que Ahome pudiera ponerle fin a esto, salvar a todos volver a casa.

Jake por otra parte se le encargo la tarea de buscar a las chicas y ponerlas a salvo, pero en el momento que las encontró se dio cuenta de algo que no respondían a su llamado a pesar de que se encontraban de pie y despiertas entonces recordó que ellas no tenían las gemas y tal parece que a la dulce princesa le habían arrebatado el suyo, así comenzaron a atacarlo y arrebatar también su gema y con toda su voluntad trato de no herirlas pero de protegerse de ellas. Mientras Inuyasha y Ahome llegaron justo en el momento para ver que ya era necesaria su ayuda.

Inuyasha: ¿Podrás hacerlo ha pasado mucho desde que usaste un arco?

Ahome: No tanto he practicado en mi época y creo que he mejorado.

Inuyasha: Creo que es un buen momento para que lo demuestres….espera que pasa?

Por detrás del hanyou se encontraba Akane atacándolo y para evitar cualquier daño a su amada la empujo para atrás, y con su espada la puso entre él y ella para hacerla atrás y así evitar lastimarla después de todo seguía siendo humana.

Ahome: Inuyashaaa!(tratando de acercarse a él)

Inuyasha: No te preocupes por mí, dispara para acabar con esto

Haciendo caso de lo que hizo se alejó para acabar con el Lich pero Inuyasha no contaba con algo que Akane le quitara su gema protectora y sin Ahome para purificar el área, las influencias del Lich se apoderaron de él y empezó el cambio

Ahome sintió un presentimiento extraño que la obligo a hacerse a un lado para darse cuenta que Inuyasha ya no era el mismo era un demonio completo dispuesto a atacar. Corriendo todo lo que pudo Ahome se alejó y al voltearse vio que Jake había creado otro brazo de su cuerpo lo bastante grande para contener a Inuyasha, Akane, Amu y la Dulce Princesa.

Ahome: Jake

Jake: Apresúrate que es demasiado fuerte.

Así una vez más en la posición ideal para atacar Ahome disparo su flecha y el Lich se desintegro poco a poco hasta que desapareció, todo lo que alguna vez estuvo bajo su control volvió a la normalidad, entre ello sus amigos, que regresaron con el resto.

Ahome: Se fue

Jake: si

Jake volvió a su tamaño normal dejando libre a todos mientras Fin, Ranma e Ikuto llegaron con algunas heridas pero bien para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien todos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir alguna palabra del suelo apareció un torbellino azul llevándose a esos extraños que no eran de oooooo a otro lugar.

Jake: Uchale, se fueron y ni siquiera nos pudimos despedir

Fin: Creo que estaban en su hora de aventura

D.P POV: Espero que estén bien no les pude decir sobre el peligro que descubrí.

Comentarios

Isanime: Perdón Inuyasha por eso solo quería hacer la historia más interesante.

Ikuto: Con razón se llevan bien tiene un lado oscuro

Ranma: Por lo menos ella no nos humilla y hasta se disculpo

Ikuto: Espera esas son galletas

Isanime: Si, quería disculparme de verdad.

Ranma: Ojala Akane hiciera eso y no la abominación que me obliga a comer

Akane: Ranma, recuerdas que ya no estoy con el Lich!

Ranma: Espera, NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akane: Como te odio, malagradecido, idiota, tonto….$/)/&amp;%·"·$$%%/(&amp;%&amp;%TETR

Isanime: Bueno y aquí los dejo adiós

Inuyasha: Medas más.


	6. TIERNO COMIENZO

Adaneko: ya llego por quien lloraban

Inuyasha: ya voy quien me quiera seguir adelante

Ikuto: yo voy

Ranma: espérenme

Adaneko: (apunta a la puerta y se cierra) a dónde?

Ikuto: eres bruja

Adaneko: si y si vuelven a salir sin MI permiso los convertir en sapos

Entonces el remolino se abre en un nuevo lugar es una ¿mansión?

Ikuto: se te hace costumbre caer sobre mi Amu

Amu: (levantándose) IDIOTA!

Inuyasha: ¿dónde estamos?

Ahome: al fin un lugar normal

Ranma: tienes estas casas en tu casa

Ahome: no pero no es ningún tipo de mundo mágico o extraño

Jarvis: favor de identificarse

Amu: mi nombre es Amu

Ahome: yo soy Ahome

Akane: yo soy Akane

Inuyasha: quién diablos eres

Jarvis: soy el ayudante virtual de Tony Stark

Ikuto: Espera el actor

Jarvis: Tony no es un actor, es el empresario y dueño de las empresas Stark

Ikuto: Ojala tuviera 5 años

Amu: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ikuto: por nada

De repente aparece en cielo un punto rojo que se acerca a alta velocidad lo que impresiono a todos y conforme se acerca se nota que tiene forma humana pero algo como un robot y cuando llega se quita lo que resultó ser una máscara y por dentro un rostro humano que replica.

Tony: Jarvis quienes son estas personas y que hacen en mi casa?

Jarvis: estas personas aparecieron de la nada mostrando altos niveles de energía de fluctuaciones interdimensionales.

Todos: HHHEEEEEEEE?

Tony: En serio, otro Thor con el que lidiar que no conoce este mudo

Tony POV: Aunque si lo pienso visten normal a excepción del rojo, creo que no tendré problemas

Ikuto: ¿Oye que es esto?

Tony POV: Olvídenlo

Tony: No lo toques

Ikuto para ese momento ya había oprimido un botón y fue entonces cuando el rayo comenzó a moverse, por lo visto en busca de algo y lo primero a que disparo fue a los chicos y después Tony apago la máquina para ver las ropas tiradas en el piso sin señales de los chicos.

Amu: Que les paso, donde están, están muertos, dímelo, dímelo!

Ran: Amu-chan cálmate

Su: Oigan si Ikuto está muerto por que Yoru sigue aquí desu

Dia: Su tiene razón

Akane: Alguien vio que las ropas se mueven (entonces mueve la ropa para descubrir a un niño en entre ellas con la misma apariencia de Ranma solo que mas joven)

Entonces las chicas rodean a Tony y Ahome empieza hablar

Ahome: ¿Qué diablos les paso a ellos?

Tony: Eso sirve para reutilizar los materiales tantas veces como uno dese devolviéndolo a su estado original, en otras palabras los rejuvenecimos.

Las chicas: AAAAAAA O_O

Tony: Por otro lado descubrí la fuente de la juventud del futuro

Akane: Vas arreglar esto o si no te juro que rompo cada uno de los aparatos en esta casa incluyendo tu traje

Tony: Si como no

Akane va directo a una pantalla de T.V y sin algún esfuerzo lo destruyo con artes marciales.

Akane: Y te juro que ellas también pueden destruir esta casa si es necesario.

Tony: Esta bien lo arreglare pero tardara talvez unos...

Amu: Semanas, meses, años

Tony: Días máximo un a semana, quien crees que soy para mí esto es pan comido.

Ahome: Oigan no pensamos en un problema.

Akane y Amu: ¿Cuál?

Ahome: Ya no les quedan sus ropas así que no tienen

Amu: O.O

Miki: Amu si quieres les puedo hacer ropa

Amu: Gracias realmente nos arreglaste este problema

Es entonces cuando Miki dibuja los siguientes diseños, para Inuyasha sería un tenis negro, con un leváis y una camisa a cuadros roja, para Ranma sería el mismo conjunto de abajo pero con una camisa polo verde de manga corta e Ikuto un conjunto igual de abajo y una camisa azul con un gato azul marino.

Cuando Amu termino de confeccionar la ropa en segundo las luces que sobresalían e ella hizo despertar Ikuto.

Ikuto: ¿Que alguien apague el sol?... (Abre sus ojos para ver a todos a su alrededor que no les puso mucha atención cuando vio a Tony)

Ikuto: Eres Iron Matan (se dirige a él y tomarlo de su brazo y hacerle mil preguntas)

Ikuto: ¿Me prestas tu traje? ¿Me haces un trajo como el tuyo pero azul? ¿Me llevas de paseo volando?... ¿Dónde estoy? Es en serio.

Tony cuando logra despegarse al niño de su brazo se acerca a Amu y le pregunta: ¿Este es tuyo verdad?

Ikuto: Hola Amu

Amu: Me recuerdas, entonces quién soy?

Ikuto: Mi?…amiga!=D

Amu: Con eso basta

Ranma: Papa no me quiero levantar, otros 5 minutos más….(Ranma abre los ojos y ver con estaba con su papa en el donde estaban entrenando)

Ranma: Como llegue del bosque hasta aquí, aunque está más bonito y no tendrán comida por ahí de verdad. Hola Akane

Ahome: ¿porque nos recuerdan pero a la vez no y recuerdan haber estado en otra parte?

Tony: Porque es como si los hubiéramos tomado de algún momento en su pasado y las recuerdan por es el recuerdo más reciente pero en si no saben quiénes son, solo saben que existen.

Ahome: Alguien ha visto ha Inuyasha

Akane: Oye no estará ente la ropa (mientras tomaba de las manos a Ranma)

Efectivamente estaba ahí despierto pero antes de que pudiera dejarse tocarse salto hacia otra parte tratando de salir

Inuyasha POV: No tengo que soportar los insultos de estas personas, solo me devuelvo a mi cueva sigo tratando de sobrevivir.

Ahome: Inuyasha ven por favor te harás daño

Como es que esta mujer sabia su nombre, y se sorprendió mas por el hecho de porque se preocupaba por él. Se detuvo en medio de una viga en el techo.

Ikuto: Oye yo también quiero hacer eso (acto seguido salto y se trepo a un lado de Inuyasha) Yo

Inuyasha: Tu

Ranma se sube junto con el resto y dice: Nosotros

Ikuto: Soy Ikuto, mucho gusto en conocerte

Ranma: Yo Ranma y tu

Inuyasha: Pues soy Inuyasha (hablando con un poco de desconfianza)

Ranma: Seamos amigos los 3

Inuyasha: Hablas de mí?

Ikuto: Ves a otro con orejas de perro

Amu: Bájense por favor y les dio unas galletas

Ikuto, Inuyasha Ranma se bajan con una maroma y caen a al suelo

Ikuto, Inuyasha y Ranma: GALLETAS!

ADANEKO: BUENO ESO ES TODO POR EL DIA HOY NO ME PUEDO BURLAR DE ELLOS TENIENDO 5 AÑOS SERIA CRUEL Y AMO ALOS NIÑOS

ISANIME: SE LE HACE EL CORAZON DE POLLO CON UN NIÑO CHIQUITO

RANMA: QUE HACEN?

ADANEKO : RANMA MIRA AL PUBLICO Y DE DEJEN R&amp;R

RANMA: DEJEN R&amp;R POR FAVOR

ADANEKO: QUE LENDO SON ADORABLES


	7. Un Chef un Mini Espia y un Piloto

Adaneko: Si, si, sabemos que nos extrañaron pero muchas cosas que hacer aquí

Isanime: En serio, pero tenemos tiempo para escribir otras 2 historias, wow que productivo

Adaneko: bueno al público lo que pide empezamos

Pepper: Hola Tony,…awww, niños que tiernos, espera no son tuyos verdad.¬_¬

Tony: Tranquila Pepper, son de ellas, te lo resumiré, recuerdas la maquina que invente para reutilizar materiales.

Pepper: Si, ¿Porque?

Tony: Por que convirtió a tres adolescentes en los niños que ves.

Pepper: oohhhh y a su cabello que les paso

Tony: Ahh, eso, cuando llegue ya eran así incluyendo sus orejas.

Pepper se acerca Inuyasha para verlo con curiosidad, Inuyasha solo se le queda viendo con rareza a la mujer hasta que ella se levanta para preguntar algo a las chicas.

Pepper: Y díganme chicas ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Akane: Yo soy Akane, ella es Amu, Ahome, Ranma, Ikuto e Inuyasha.

Pepper: Y si no me equivoco son de alguna parte de Asia.

Ahome: Si somos de Japón.

Pepper: Y ¿Cómo llegaron?

Tony: Talvez quieras ver esto

Tony despliega una pantalla que parece un holograma mostrando datos que nadie entiende excepto ellos.

Pepper: Ya no importa, bueno como creo esperar creo que ya conocieron a Tony déjenme presentarme soy Pepper su novia.

Pepper: les parece si vamos de compras

Amu: Suena bien pero quien se queda con los niños (volteando a verlos sentados en la mesa de la cocina)

Pepper: Yo me encargo, Tony los puedes cuidar un rato en lo que salimos.

Tony: Pepper por me pides eso, no pienso hacerlo

Pepper: Tienes razón, no tienes la capacidad.

Tony: Como que no la tengo, yo soy gran científico filántropo que….

Pepper: Gracias Tony volvemos más tarde, cuídalos bien.

….

Tony: No puede creer que me allá engañado, entonces que hago…ya se, Jarvis te los encargo mientras yo reparo la máquina.

Jarvis: Muy bien señor.

Ranma: quiero comer

Ikuto: si tengo hambre

Tony: acaban de comer

Inuyasha: pero eran galletas eso no cuenta

Tony: no se supone que tu no hablabas

Inuyasha: tome confianza, ahorra nos de comer

Tony: hay esta el refrigerador tomen lo que quieran pero no molesten (saliendo de la coccina)

Ikuto: vamos a hacer un omelete!

Ranma: mmmmm que rico

Inuyasha: eehh?

Ranma: un huevo

Inuyasha: mmm yomi huevo!

Entonces los 3 chiquitines agarran una silla para alcanzar la barrita de la cocina y empezar a hacer su omelet

Ikuto: muy bien pásenme los huevos y la nutella

Inuyasha: ten (pasándole los huevos)

Ranma: (agarrando la nutella) para que la quieres?

Ikuto: me gusta el chocolate

Ranma: si tienes razón chef Ikuto

Entonces los 3 empiezan a batir los huevo con chocolate le ponen harina mantequilla etcétera después de un rato cocinando observan su creación que son ¿hot cake?

Ranma e Inuyasha: mmmm que rico hot cake

Ikuto: pensé que estábamos haciendo huevoㇱ9 =ㇳ4= ?

Yoru: es que eres un gran chef Ikuto- nya

Ikuto: gracias ….. momento que eres tu

Yoru: soy tu shugo chara tu sueño o aspiración a ti mismo

Ikuto: oohhhh y que puedes hacer

Yoru: esto *pup*

Y a ikuto le aparecen unas orejas de gatito y una colita *kawia*

Ikuto: soy un gato… bueno casi

Inuyasha y Ranma: wow eres un gato grande

Ikuto: da igual vamos a comer

En ese momento entra tony

Tony: QUE LE HISIERON A MI COCCINA! COMO RAYOS ENSUSIARON TANTO LA COCCINA EN 20 MINUTOS COMO PEGARON CHOCOLATE EN EL TECHO!

Inuyasha: practica

Ikuto: además dejaste 3 niños de 5 años en una cocina sin supervisión da gracias a que no esta quemada

Tony agarra a los 3 niños y los mete en un jaula que Jarvis les había preparado con algunos juguetes

Tony: quédense quietos, no se muevan y si pueden no respiren

Ranma: no nos puedes encerrar aquí como si fuéramos animales

Tony: en serio ya vistes a tus amigos

Ranma: y que culpa tengo yo

Tony: cállense y no molesten (saliendo por la puerta)

5 minutos después

Ikuto: no soporto estar en cerrado

Ranma: si tienes razón hay que huir

Inuyasha: como lo hacemos

Ranma: lo vamos a distraer mientras Yoru trae la llave de la jaula

Ikuto: y como lo distraemos

Ranma: fácil observen y aprendan…. ¡HEY TONY QUE PASA SI ROMPO ESTA COSA DE LUCES!

Tony: mier…..miercoles no les dije que no tocaran nada

Ranma: ¬_¬ ibas a decir una grosería

Tony: cállate escuincle (apunto de salir)

Ikuto: danos de comer

Tony: acaban de comer (regresándose )

Ikuto: y que tenemos hambre

Tony: no se cocinar

Inuyasha: pues has una máquina que haga ramen y listo

Tony: no pienso gastar mi intelecto superior en un capricho de unos mocosos y además

En ese momento Yoru llega por la puerta con un llavero

Ranma: está bien bye

Tony:… ok

Tony se va y Yoru les entrega el llavero

Ikuto: increíble eres genial

Yoru: gracias (con tono de orgullo)

Ranma: ok cuál de estas llaves es la correcta

Inuyasha: prueba con todas que al cabo son 5 no tardaremos mucho

3 minutos después los niños ya están afuera de la cárcel miniatura

Ikuto: y ahorra que hacemos

Inuyasha: en vista que el tipo no nos piensa hacer caso o jugar con nosotros o sacar a algún lugar de veríamos buscar a las chicas

Ranma: tienes razón vamos a buscarlas

Ikuto: podemos usar un traje seria genial!

Ranma: sabes conducir un traje? Es mas ni entre los 3 cabemos en un traje

Ikuto: oohhh pero yo quería usar un traje

Inuyasha: oigan ya vieron lo que hay por aquí (abriendo una puerta)

Los 3 entran a la cochera de Tony que esta llena de coches

Inuyasha: tomemos un auto y busquemos a las chicas

Ranma e Ikuto: si! Sera increíble

Los 3 suben un carro negro deportivo súper mega increíble y Inuyasha se pone frente al volante y Ranma mete la llave y pisa el acelerador y así Inuyasha va conduciendo por la ciudad mientras ranma se encarga de los frenos y acelerador y ikuto va buscando un centro comercial

Ikuto: AQUÍ PAREN YA VI UN CENTRO COMERCIAL!

Ranma se apresura y aplasta el acelerador en lugar de los frenos y el auto choca encontrar de un árbol

Inuyasha: ooohhh tan bien que lo estaba haciendo

Ikuto: Haayyyy, mini espía Ranma como se te ocurre chocar el carro, también que lo hacia el piloto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Piloto Inuyasha, me gusta como sueno eso, gracias chef Ikuto

Adaneko: bueno eso es todo por hoy siguiente capitulo MISION IMOSIBLE BUSCAR CHICAS EN NUEVA YORK

Inuyasha: me darían otro auto por favor el que choco fue ranma no yo

Ikuto: yo no alcance a conducir ㈹6

Isanime: tranquilos si les vamos a dar sus autos

Adaneko: les podemos hacer una mini pista de carreras?

Isanime: no veo por que no

Los niños y adaneko: yupiii!

Posdata: dejen R&amp;R si les gusto y si no también


	8. un largo dia

Adaneko: hola

Isanime: 2 meses sin escribir y es lo único que se te ocurre

Adaneko: ahorra que no están los muchachos te la pasas criticando =.=

Isanime: Yo ya te criticaba antes de ellos, pero cuando llegaron me ahorraron el trabajo

Adaneko: si por cierto ahorra el titulo se cambia "ridiculizando 3 muchachos" =)

Isanime: claro que no se va llamar "MALDITO REMOLINO"

.

.

.

Ranma: yo creo que no es de nadie la culpa mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas

Yoru: qué raro que lo digiera quien choco el auto

Ranma: CALLATE! Duende

Inuyasha: oigan los 2 vienen o que?

Ranma: eehh? Ya voy (corriendo)

Entonces los 4 entran al centro comercial

Inuyasha: WOW! Es muy grand hay muchas luce el aire esta fri hay mucha gente y y

Ikuto: si Inuyasha es un centro comercial así son

Inuyasha: wow! : O

Ranma: bueno hay que buscar a las chicas

Inuyasha: (olfateando) huele a comida =D (sale corriendo)

Yoru: pero si ya comieron =/

Entonces Ranma y Ikuto salen corriendo detrás de Inuyasha hasta que los 4 llegan a la zona de comida

Ikuto: mmm tiene razón huele a comida !yomi!

Yoru : ACABAN DE COMER!

Ranma: pero escapar de la casa, robar un auto, conducir el auto, chocar el auto es muy cansado y da mucha hambre

Ikuto: ahora si es urgente encontrarlas

Inuyasha: por qué?

Ranma: acaso tienes dinero?

Inuyasha: mmm buen punto ¡ahora es urgente encontrarles!

Asi los 3 niños y Yoru entran a la "Wal-Mart"

Ranma: ok, por donde empezamos?

Ikuto: por allá ㈇3 (la zona de alimentos)

Inuyasha: eeehh! Una manzana

Ranma: espera! Las de abajo no!

Inuyasha: upss u.u NI MODO vámonos

Altavoz: favor de hacer limpieza en el pasillo 5

Ikuto: 5? Creo que es este pasillo… VAMONOS!

Y los 4 salen corriendo hasta la zona de ropa donde se esconden entre los percheros de la ropa

Empleado: aahh! Quien hizo todo esto!

Inuyasha: (susurrando) como vamos a salir de aquí?

Ikuto: esta cosa tiene ruedas =) esto va ser divertido

Ranma: (empezando a mover el perchero) menos charla y más acción

Los 3: wiiiii!

Yoru: esto no es robar?

Ranma: tranquilo lo dejaremos en la entrada

Ya que los 4 llegaron a la entrada dejan el perchero y se dirigen a las escaleras eléctricas para ir al segundo piso.

Ranma: Por ahí no es Inuyasha!

Ikuto: Esas escaleras son para bajar

Inuyasha: Pero es divertido, intenten bajar por sus escaleras.

Al escuchar eso decidieron seguir la idea de Inuyasha.

Ikuto: Es cierto

Ranma: Unas carreras el primero que llegue gana.

Inuyasha: 1,2 3

5 minutos después

Ranma: Gane, gane

Yoru: No estaban haciendo otra cosa

Ikuto: Porque no lo intentas

Otros 5 minutos después

Ranma: brillante Vamos!

Inuyasha: Ya casi llegas

Ikuto: Puedes hacerlo

Yoru: Yo puedo, ya llegue, lo hice.

... ..

Mientras tanto en otra tienda

Amu: Talvez este le guste a Ikuto, además se le vera muy bien

Akane: Y si no, se le pones de todos modos

Ahome: Es muy bueno que no les interese escoger su ropa.

Pepper: Si quieren se pueden quedar con esa ropa

Akane: No les va quedar pequeña la ropa

Pepper: Ajuste un poco la maquina

Amu: En serio?

Pepper: Claro que si yo se usar los trajes de Tony

Altavoz: Favor de recoger a 3 niños en las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial con la siguiente descripción, los 3 niños son de aspecto asiático uno de cabello negro atado con una trenza y ojos azul, el segundo tiene cabello corto de color azul al igual que sus ojos y el tercero tiene una gorra roja cabello blanco hasta la cintura y ojos dorados, gracias por su atención.

Ahome: Creen que haya muchos niños así

Pepper: No lo creo, en N.Y somos raros pero no tanto

Akane: Por qué? ㈷7

Amu: Alguien pensó que se podían escapar, después de todo todavía tienen sus ¨habilidades".

Ahome: No los iba a cuidar Tony

Pepper: Si, no pensé que esto iba a pasar, que les parece que hablamos después y vamos a buscar a los niños.

Akane: Estoy de acuerdo

... ..

Empleado: Niños bajen de inmediato

Ranma: Nunca, yo voy ganando

Inuyasha: Eso crees. ㈶1

Ranma: Cuando llegaste arriba?

Inuyasha: Cuando gritaste ¡NUNCA!

Ikuto: Que injustos yo no soy tan rápido como ustedes

Amu: Ikuto ¡!

Yoru: Ya se fijaron quienes están abajo

Todos voltean para ver a las chicas y salir disparados hacia abajo y gritar al mismo tiempo.

Todos: ¡Tenemos hambre!

Akane: los 3 se escaparon de casa de Tony y en sima se les ocurre pedir cosas!

Ikuto: si =)

Ahome: los 3 están en problemas

Yoru: (susurrando) ponga carita de perrito

Inuyasha: me ofende pero ya que

Entonces los 3 ponen caritas de perrito

Amu: aayy pobrecitos no hicieron nada malo

Pepper: es en serio? Se escaparon!

Amu: por eso no le podemos negar el derecho a comer

Ahome: mmm aun asi

Amu: por que no hacemos una votación

Akane: parece justo

Amu: bien quien dice que los llevemos a casa diga "yo"

Akane: yo

Ahome: yo

Pepper: yo

Amu: muy bien quien dice que los llevemos a comer

Amu: yo

Ran: yo

Su: yo

Miki: yo

Dia: yo

Brillante: o

Amu: bien vamos a la zona de comida

Inuyasha, Ikuto y Ranma: ¡yey! Qué bueno㈴3

Pepper: creo que eso es un poco injusto ㈵0

Akane: si es muy injusto

Ahome: total yo también tengo hambre (empezando a caminar)

...

Ya en la zona de comida

Amu: que quieren comer

Ikuto, Ranma e Inuyasha: Hamburguesas

Amu: Muy bien Burger King

Inuyasha POV: Esperen no sé qué es eso, bueno es comida

Al llegar las chicas se sentaron y los niños se fueron a los juegos y cuando los charas se iban a acompañarlos Ahome sujeta a Yoru

Ahome: Dime que paso exactamente

Yoru: exactamente de que?

Akane: como escaparon esos 3

Yoru: por la puerta

Amu: YORU como llegaron aquí

Yoru: ok miran ese autobús de aquella esquina

Amu: si

Akane: aahhh tomaron el autobús

Yoru: no, pero ven a los bomberos que están ahí

Ahome: los trajeron los bomberos

Yoru: no, pero ven el auto en llamas que están tratando de apagar

Pepper: si, por que

Yoru: ese fue el auto que robaron, condujeron y chocaron y que por alguna razón exploto

Las 4: COMO!

Yoru: no griten que no estoy sordo

Akane: de verdad hicieron todo eso?!

Yoru: si, además de que Ikuto hizo un desastre en la cocina, Ranma ideo el plan para escapar y Inuyasha fuel el piloto

Ahome: todavía crees que es buena idea NO regañarlos

Amu: si, pero mírenlos se ven tan lindos y no se van a quedar así para siempre de verdad quieren que pasen su 3 días de infancia castigados después de todo no han tenido un vida sencilla

Ahome: creo que tienes razón y entonces que hacemos

Más tarde en la juguetería

Ranma: yo quiero estas espadas

Akane: para que quieres eso

Ranma: para pelear y defenderte de los monstruos

Akane: owwwww que lindo :3 me gusta más este Ranma

Ikuto: quiero un violín

Amu: no hay violines de juguetes

Ikuto: bueno entonces quiero una guitarra eléctrica

Amu: donde piensas encontrar una guitarra electrica de tu tamaño?

Ikuto: ahí hay una (señalando a un estante)

Amu: ooohhh que te parece una mini gitarra eléctrica

Ikuto:ㇹ2ㇸ5ㇹ2ㇸ8 suena bien

Amu: wow sabes tocar

Inuyasha: yo quiero….. un carro!

Ahome: como?

Inuyasha: espera mejor quiero esa cosa (apuntando a una moto miniatura)

Ahome: Inuyasha tu ni siquiera sabes…..

Para entonces Inuyasha ya estaba jugando con la moto por todo el departamento de juguetes

Ahome POV: Wow quien lo diría, si hubiera vivido en la misma época me hubiera enamorado de el por ser un motociclista, pero que estoy pensando.

Mientras Inuyasha tenía las manos levantadas y cada una tenia a Ranma e Ikuto parados

Inuyasha: Mírame, mírame, sin manos y con 2 idiotas

Ranma: A quien llamas idiota tonto

Ikuto: Vamos a chocar

Inuyasha: No esta vez, Ranma no va hacer chocar, salten ahora

Inuyasha coloca sus manos de nuevo en el volante, mientras Ranma e Ikuto salta y caen de forma épica, Ranma está parado sobre sus manos sujetándose de los hombros de Inuyasha, mientras Ikuto estaba parado sobre los pies de Ranma. Una vez que Inuyasha frena, Ikuto Hace un salto y quedar parado en suelo, Ranma le sigue igual e Inuyasha se queda en su moto, creando la pose más cool para una película de Rápidos y Furiosos.

CLIC ㈘7

Akane: ¿Qué fue eso?

Amu: Fui yo

Ahome: Tomaste una foto?

Amu: Y lo grabe todo ㈘9

Pepper: Bueno paguemos y vámonos de aquí, estamos asustando a todos

Akane: Me parece un buen plan

...

De regreso a la casa

Tony: Ya han pasado 2 horas y están muy callados, mmm, se habrán muerto de hambre

Pepper: Eso crees

Tony: Hola, como estuvo tu día

Pepper: Todo muy tranquilo hasta que llegaron ellos

Inuyasha: Hola

Tony: Aaaahhhhh

Pepper: Hablaremos de esto más tarde

Amu: Que tal si juegan un rato en la sala

Ranma: Si

10 minutos después

Ikuto: Oigan, hicimos un show y queríamos mostrárselos

Akane: Esta bien, no vamos a sentar en la sala ahí nos muestran

Ikuto: Muy bien

2 minutos después

Jarvis: Bienvenidos a este show de talentos (con la voz de Eugenio Derbez)

Tony: Jarvis?, que estás haciendo

Jarvis: Me pidió que cuidara de los niños y me pidieron que hiciera esto.

Pepper: Ven aquí Tony solo será un rato

Tony: Esta bien

Jarvis: muy bunas noches damas y jefe estamos aquí para ver el programa de "pequeños gigante" marca ya registrada arrancamos con Ranma

Todo está obscuro y empieza la canción de rock and roll de skrillx y aparecen dos tubos de luz que eran en realidad las espadas de Ranma estilo Star Wars de color verde que se empezaron a mover como si fueran malabares, después pararon para poder revelar a Ranma bajos los reflectores de Jarvis, después empezó a correr hacia uno de las paredes hasta el punto de poder correr en esa pared sin caer, luego llego al techo y cayó en medio del escenario para terminar hincado y ser cubierto por una cortina de humo que solo dejo ver el brillo de sus espadas.

Ran: wow! Sugoi

Las chicas y charas : wow! Bravo! (Aplausos)㈇9㈇9

Tony: wow quien diría que esos mocosos pudieran hacer algo

Los 3: Oye

Jarvis: Ahora presentamos a Inuyasha en su moto

Inuyasha aparece en medio del escenario con su moto se sube en ella y empieza a dar muchas vueltas sobre una sola rueda de moto, después fue acomodar su moto detrás del sillón donde había una rampa y empezó acelerar y salto con facilidad el sillón y en medio del aire Inuyasha bajo para poder llegar antes que su moto al escenario y así esperarla y con un movimiento de la gracia de un torero atrapo su moto, la volteo a su público, la apago e hizo una reverencia hacia su público para despedir.

Jarvis: y ahora para cerrar Ikuto tocara una canción

Ikuto se para en la sala micrófono y su guitarra miniatura y se apagan las luces y el reflector apunta a el – esta canción se la dedico a Amu con todo mi cariño –

Empieza a tocar su guitarra ㇹ2ㇸ5ㇸ6

_**Tengo unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy**_

_**Espero ese momento donde escuche tu voz**_

_**Y cuando al fin estemos juntos los 2**_

_**Qué importa que dirán tu papa y tu mama**_

_**Aquí solo importa nuestro amor, te quiero**_

_**Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**_

_**Porque somos de distintas sociedades**_

_**Amor prohibido murmura todo el mundo**_

_**El dinero no importa en ti ni en mí , ni en el corazón**_

_**Oh, oh nena**_

_**ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇹ2ㇹ2ㇹ2ㇹ2 sonó de guitarra**_

_**Aunque soy pobre todo esto que te doy**_

_**Vale más que el dinero porque si es dinero**_

_**Y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos**_

_**Que importan, también la sociedad**_

_**Aquí solo importa nuestro amor, te quiero**_

_**Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles**_

_**Porque somos de distintas sociedades**_

_**Amor prohibido murmura todo el mundo**_

_**El dinero no importa en ti ni en mí, ni en el corazón**_

_**Oh, oh nena**_

**ㇹ2ㇹ2ㇸ5ㇸ5ㇸ5ㇸ6ㇸ6 sonó de guitarra**

Ikuto: ya no me acuerdo que sigue

Chicas y charas: bravo! (Aplausos)

Amu: haga clic ㈘7㈘9

Ahome: lo grabaste verdad?

Amu: si claro que si

Tony: muy bien pero ya acabe la maquina hay que devolverlos a la "normalidad"

Pepper: porque no nos dijiste

Tony: porque me dijeron que viniera a ver esto y lo olvide

Ahome: pues devolvámonos ya

Su: mmm ustedes creen que se quieran quedar quietos-desu

Miki: sobre todo sabiendo que esa cosa tiene pinta de jeringa gigante

Ran: mejor déjenlos jugar y ya que se cansen se dormirán y los podrán devolver (animando)

Amu: creo que tienen razón

Akane: que les ponemos hacer

Ahome: pues juguemos con ellos

Muchos juegos, muchos berrinches y mucho cansancio despues

Akane: muy bien es hora de dormir

Ranma: pero aun quiero jugar

Ikuto: yo también

Inuyasha: yo también quiero seguir jugando

Miki: qué tal si dibujan algo?

Los 3: si!

Inuyasha se dibuja con una espada, Ranma se dibuja asi mismo ganándole a su papa en una pelea e Ikuto se dibujaba a él besándose con Amu.

Ranma: Que imaginación la tuya, sabes que nunca te hará caso

Ikuto: Claro que si, de hecho yo me voy a casar con ella

Inuyasha: Si claro, yo voy a ser una estatua en un árbol

Ranma: Y yo me voy a transformar en mujer

Ikuto: Hablo en serio yo me voy a casar con ella

Ranma: ¿Cuando?, según tú.

Ikuto: Cuando tenga 18 año, entonces seré mayor y me podre casar con ella

Inuyasha: Y si no que va pasar?

Ikuto: Seré su sirviente por 2 meses

Yoru: Y si lo escribimos para que nadie lo olvide

Ranma: Me parece justo

Todos se acomodan en forma de juicio lasa charas son testigos, Yoru el juez, Inuyasha y Ranma los demandantes y Ikuto es el acusado, durante todo el evento se grabó con la cámara "prestada" (robada del bolso de Amu)

Yoru: muy bien pongas sus firmas aquí

El documento dice

Ikuto se compromete a ser esclavo de los presuntos Ranma e Inuyasha por el plazo de 2 meses en el caso de que el mencionado no llegue a contraer matrimonio con la señorita Amu antes de la fecha de nacimiento del presunto ósea su cumpleaños este acontecimiento es presenciado por las charas Ran, Miki, Su y Dia y el juez Yoru

Aceptan estos términos y condiciones

Firma: IKUTO , INUYASHA Y RANMA

Yoru: Yo guardare esto por que soy el juez, NYA

Ranma: AAHH, tengo sueño

Ikuto: Yo también

Inuyasha: Buenas noches

Después de Inuyasha todos empezaron a caer del sueño para terminar con 3 niños dormidos. Mientras eran iluminados por Rayo de Tony, y estos fueron crecieron hasta su edad actual

Ahome: Fue bueno mientras duro

Akane: La única vez en que Ranma me dijo que le importaba, ahora solo tengo el hecho que le importo en secreto

Amu: Lo bueno de esto es que tengo grabado todo y muchas fotos

Akane: Me pasas las fotos luego

Amu: Claro

Ranma: Ahhh, parece que me dormí en el piso, siento como si hubiera peleado con mi padre 1000 veces en un día

Inuyasha: Cállate, llorón no exageres

Ikuto: Cállense imbéciles, quiero dormir

Ranma: Cállame

Inuyasha: Yo pensaba que no te ibas a levantar nunca

De repente aparece el remolino por debajo de sus pies llevándoselos a todos y se cierra

Pepper: Sabes que aprendí de esta experiencia

Tony: Que los niños no deben de conducir autos, que los asiáticos dan muy buenos shows, por cierto recuérdame contratarlos la próxima vez que haga una fiesta a y que si un niño se propone a hacer omelet les saldrán un hot cakes deliciosos y una cocina destruida.

Pepper: Que si tenemos hijos, tu iras a una escuela para padres

Tony: Nooooooo

* * *

Adaneko: que flojera comentar después de lo que escribimos

Isanime: estoy de acuerdo, dejen reviews

Adaneko: Y blablablá


End file.
